Media providers and/or metering entities such as, for example, advertising companies, broadcast networks, etc. are often interested in the viewing, listening, and/or media behavior/interests of audience members and/or the public in general. To collect these behavior/interests, an audience measurement company may enlist panelists (e.g., persons agreeing to be monitored) to cooperate in an audience measurement study for a period of time. The media usage habits of these panelists as well as demographic data about the panelists is collected and used to statistically determine the size and demographics of an audience.
In recent years, more consumer devices have been provided with Internet connectivity and the ability to retrieve media from the Internet. As such, media exposure has shifted away from conventional methods of presentation, such as broadcast television, towards presentation via consumer devices accessing the Internet to retrieve media for display.